Rochambeau You
by marvelgirl4life
Summary: Fit leaves, Simmons cries, and Skye..well... fangirls Fitzsimmons one shot


**Just a quick one shot dedicated to my bffl:)**

Simmons opened her eyes, grateful for her very comfortable bunk on the Bus. She stretched a little to relieve the tension in her back. She swung he legs over the side of the bunk, shivering when her feet hit the frigid floor.

She dressed quickly and,per her usual routine, went to go knock on the door to Fitz's rapped quietly, as to not wake the other members of the team. "Fitz?" She whispered. She slid the door open as quietly as she could. He wasn't there. There was a note on his pillow.

It read:

_Dear Jemma,_

_This may come as a bit of a shock to you, and you're probably wondering what in the world is going on. Take a bit of a gander of your surroundings why don't you?_

Simmons looked around. The room looked bare. In fact, it looked the exact same as it did when they first moved in. She let the letter flutter to the floor as she flew to Fitz top drawer, that always held his most important things, The blueprint to the Night-Night gun (or Icer as it was now called), His newest com-link prototype, and a letter his mum had written to him a long time ago. All gone.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, alerting the rest of the bus. Skye appeared first, face slightly puffy and eyes red. For a fleeting moment Simmons wondered if she had been crying. Triplett came next, then Coulson and May appeared at the same time.

"What? What's wrong?"Coulson asked worriedly.

"Fitz…"Simmons trailed off. "He's gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone?" May asked. "The plane's in the air?!"

Simmons was shaking "I don't know, but I mean, it is Fitz… he…he would find a way."

Skye picked up the forgotten letter off of the floor. She smoothed it out and began to read.

_Dear Jemma,_

_This may come as a bit of a shock to you, and you're probably wondering what in the world is going on. Take a bit of a gander of your surroundings why don't you? I've decided to leave the team. Please assure everyone that I have no hard feelings towards anyone. I have thoroughly enjoyed my time here. But the reason I'm leaving is you, Jemma._

Skye stopped. She looked up at Simmons. "I don't have to read anymore if you don't want me to."

"No," Simmons said from her position on the floor, chin resting on her knees. "please, keep on."Skye continued.

_It gets harder to be around you every day. I finally got the guts to tell you how I feel and then you don't respond. It was making me gag. I couldn't bear to carry on, as if everything was the way it used to be. It's NOT, Jemma. I can't go on, acting as your best friend anymore, when we both know exactly where I stand. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, but now that cat's out of the bag. Isn't it? Thank you for trying to let me down easy, Jemma, but just go be with Triplett if that's what you want._

"Hold the phone," Trip interjected. He thinks I'm after you?"

"You're not?" Skye asked.

"Oh no. Simmons, you're beautiful and everything, but I was kinda after someone else on this bus."

"Coulson?" Skye asked after a brief pause.

"What?" Simmons asked "Trip isn't gay!... You're not right?"

Trip chuckled long and hard. "No way! My grandfather would turn over in his grave if I was. But this isn't important now. Continue reading, Skye."

"Dang it!" Skye said and handed a smug looking May a crumpled $10 bill, which she accepted, before continuing

_Good-bye Jemma. You will always be the best friend I ever had. _

_Rochambeau You!_

_Fitz_

Two tears rolled down Simmons cheeks. "We need to FIND him! Coulson, Coulson PLEASE do SOMETHING!"

"Simmons… Calm down. We need you to think. Where does Fitz go when he's upset?"

Simmons sniffed. "Well, there is this little café near the Academy that we used to go to. Especially after he would miss one on a test. He would order two dozen snickerdoodles and-"

"Not important." May interrupted "We passed the Academy just about an hour ago. I didn't get a notification that the cargo hold was open though."

"He probably disconnected things." Coulson stated. "May, turn the plane around. Trip, Maybe make some coffee? I don't know how they get up this early. It's worse than Romanoff and Barton, good grief. Skye, stay with Simmons. Simmons, just hang on. We'll find him."

Skye sank down next to Simmons and comfortingly rubbed her back.

"Simmons, why haven't you acted on Fitz telling you he loves you?" Skye asked.

" I didn't know how. I mean, he's my best friend in the world and I wasn't exactly sure how to proceed."

"Simmons, how do you not know proper dating etiquette? He told you three months ago! I think the answers supposed to come in three days."

Simmons squirmed. "I've never been asked out before." At Skye's look of shock, Simmons continued. "In grammar school, Fitz used to take me to all of the couples events. As friends of course. He's been my best friend since Elementary!"

Skye shook her head. "Man, you guys are almost beating Romanoff and Barton for most problems in a relationship."

Simmons smiled. "They are fantastic together aren't they?"

"I ship them SO much!" Skye said "Coulson says that if you ever see them together, completely relaxed, they'll scare you so badly, you could almost wet yourself. It's definitely a love-hate relationship."

Trip knocked on the door frame. "Ladies, here's your coffee, and we're about to land."

The girls pushed themselves up, accepted the coffee, and prepared to leave the plane.

Fitz crammed yet another snickerdoodle into his mouth. He sighed and clicked a button on his iPhone that brought him back to his home screen. The picture had been taken by Skye. It featured him and Jemma. Fitz had blown something else up and the both of them were filthy. Jemma had been laughing hard and Fitz was grinning really wide. He stopped the waitress. "Another plate of cookies if you would, Connie." The waitress nodded and left.

The door to the café swung open and a bell sounded. Fitz didn't look up from his open laptop. The waitress placed a plate of cookies in front of him. He inhaled. A familiar flowery scent assaulted his nose. He looked up. Standing at the end of his booth was Simmons.

"I knew I'd find you here." She scooted into the other side of the booth. "You had me worried sick! What were you thinking leaving us!"

"Did you even read the note?" Fitz asked.

"Yes I did!" Simmons said. "Whatever made you think I was interested in Trip? It's always been you, Fitz."

Fitz looked at her with teary eyes. "Fitz… Just because you're my best friend in the world, doesn't mean that I didn't have feelings for you." She crossed over to the other side of the booth and sat as close to Fitz as she possibly could. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Rochambeau you, Jemma."

"Rochambeau you too, Fitz" She replied kissing his cheek.

"You have terrible aim," Fitz said and leaned in to kiss her properly.

"So," Simmons said, after they broke apart. "Are we an 'item' now?"

"Item?" Fitz asked.

"I think that's what Skye called it." Simmons said sheepishly.

"Nope Skye said popping her head over the back of the vacant side of the booth. " It's called a ship! It doesn't matter now, because now you're cannon! Ooh May! You owe me 10 bucks!

Simmons and Fitz just looked over at each other and smiled. Both knew the message being conveyed with their eyes.

_Rochambeau you._

FinJ

**Hope you liked! as always, follow me on tumblr marvelgirl4life and reviews are welcome**


End file.
